disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anakin Skywalker
This article is about Anakin Skywalker. You may be looking for the character's alternate form. Anakin Skywalker (later known as Darth Vader) is the protagonist, later antagonist of the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, and the central character in the first six Star Wars films. In Episode I, he was portrayed by Jake Lloyd as a child, and in the later episodes, he was portrayed by Hayden Christensen, while Sebastian Shaw played as the older Anakin in Return of the Jedi. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars, he was voiced by Matt Lanter throughout the series. He was a legendary Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Born to Shmi Skywalker, later in life he became the secret husband of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and the father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Background Personality As a child, Anakin was thoughtful, selfless, brave and very intelligent for his age. As an adult, Anakin developed into a more prideful, loyal, and reckless young man. He was still kind and caring, but he rarely displaying it, although he was a loving person, he was known to hold grudges and was vengeful, but he commonly held these two traits in check sometimes. He also hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused. He grew to hate being criticize or lectured, despite his pride as a Jedi, Anakin was not above apologizing or admitting when he was wrong, also unlike most members of the Jedi Order, he admits he made mistakes and learned from them as well, as he was one of the few members of Jedi Order who knew there was flaws in the Jedi teachings and the Jedi code, he was a naturally honest person, as he despised lying and deception, from his friends, allies and enemies, he hated politics, considering most politicians to be greedy and self-conceited. As his fame grew, he became more and more overconfident, and he knew that he was the best Jedi in the Order, (correctly believing that he could easily best any Jedi blindfolded with his lightsaber tied behind his back), despite his aggressive, violent, brutal and unpredictable nature, Anakin still had a sense of honor, justice and good morals, as well as the fact that he had guilt and remorse for his actions. As a general within the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, Anakin was renowned for his leadership skills and admired by clones, Jedi and politicians alike. During the Clone Wars, Anakin, like his then-padawan Ahsoka Tano, matured and became more responsible in many ways, but this didn't stop him from being reckless and impulsive sometimes. He was not as forgiving as his wife Padmé, as he rarely forgave people in general, particularly Obi-Wan, for constantly lying to him or deceiving him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the Chosen One, Anakin was immensely powerful, and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, he also possessed the potential to become the most powerful force user in the history of the galaxy. **'Telekinesis:' Anakin utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Anakin utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force healing:' Anakin utilized Force healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. **'Dampen Force:' Anakin utilized Dampen Force to temporarily block certain force powers such as; Force push or Force pull. **'Force Jump:' Anakin utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Anakin utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force vision:' Anakin utilized force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Anakin utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force barrier:' Anakin utilized Force barrier, to created a barrier or wall of force energy around himself or his allies. **'Beast Control:' Anakin utilized Beast Control, to control the minds of other animals. **'Force rage:' Anakin utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength, ferocity and to overwhelmed his opponents. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Anakin was highly skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. Anakin used his Force powers to increase his physical speed to make his lightsaber skills more proficient in combat. This made him a formidable opponent alone in combat, and he also possessed the potential to become perhaps the most skilled lightsaber duelist in the history of the galaxy. **'Form I:' Anakin was highly skilled in Form I. **'Form II:' Anakin was reasonably skilled in Form II, but was not considered a master of the style. **'Form III:' Anakin was highly skilled in Form III. **'Form IV:' Anakin was highly skilled in Form IV. **'Form V:' Anakin was extremely skilled in Form V, considered by many to be the most proficient practitioner of the style. **'Form VI:' Anakin was highly skilled in Form VI. **'Jar'Kai:' Although Anakin was trained in Jar'Kai by Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was not very skilled at it, due to the fact that he did not practice with it much, as he was working on this mostly as an exercise in control, and was doubtful that he would ever need to apply it. Anakin's assumption was proven wrong when he wielded dual lightsabers against Dooku during the First Battle of Geonosis; though he was able to briefly catch the Sith Lord off guard, his lack of skill at dual-blade combat resulted in him losing his second lightsaber in mere seconds. During the Clone Wars, Anakin's skills in Jar'Kai greatly improved to the point where he was able to defeat the recently turn Dark Jedi Barriss Offee with little difficulty, thus becoming much more proficient with dual lightsabers. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Anakin was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Master Pilot:' Anakin was highly skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. According to Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was best star pilot in the entire galaxy, as well as the fact that he was the best star pilot of the entire Jedi Order, as Anakin had no equal. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Anakin's valued weapon and possession was his blue lightsaber. *'First Lightsaber:' Anakin built his first lightsaber on Ilum, it would remain in his possession until it was destroyed on Geonosis in the Separatist Droid Factory while fighting Geonosian soldiers; during Anakin and Padmé's attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. He briefly fought Dooku with a spare blue lightsaber until he was defeated. *'Second Lightsaber:' Anakin built a slightly different blue lightsaber and used it throughout his Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. He used this weapon through Revenge of the Sith, even after having fallen to the Dark Side and throughout the fall of the Galactic Republic. He lost this weapon to Obi Wan when he was heavily mutilated on Mustafar, leading to the latter keeping it for 19 years after. Luke Skywalker was given this weapon after meeting Obi Wan and used it while part of the Rebel Alliance. Luke had no proper training and was forced to improvise his attacks with it. He lost it in his duel with Darth Vader, causing it to fall down Cloud City's airshafts. It then resurfaced and ended up in the hands of Finn, who fought Kylo Ren with it. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Anakin Skywalker appears as a nine-year-old slave. He is raised on the planet Tatooine by his mother, Shmi Skywalker, who says Anakin had no father, implying miraculous birth. He is a gifted pilot and engineer, and has the ability to "see things before they happen". He even creates his own protocol droid, C-3PO. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn meets him after an emergency landing on Tatooine and becomes convinced the boy is the "Chosen One", foretold by a Jedi prophecy as the one who will bring balance to the Force. Anakin wins his freedom in a podrace, but is forced to part with his mother. Qui-Gon takes Anakin to the Jedi Council, who forbid training on the grounds that the boy's future is clouded by the fear he exhibits. During the invasion of Naboo, Anakin helps defeat the Trade Federation by destroying their command ship. After Qui-Gon is killed in a duel with Sith Lord Darth Maul, his apprentice, the young Obi-Wan Kenobi, promises to train Anakin, a proposal the Jedi Council reluctantly accepts. During the film, Anakin forms a close bond with Padmé Amidala, Naboo's queen. Palpatine, newly elected as the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, befriends the boy, telling him that "we will watch your career with great interest. ''Attack of the Clones'' Set 10 years later, depicts Anakin as Obi-Wan's student. Palpatine assigns Anakin and Obi-Wan to investigate an assassination attempt made on Padmé, who is now a senator. Anakin travels with her to Naboo, where they fall in love. Anakin has a vision of his mother in pain, and goes to Tatooine, where he learns that Shmi had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. He goes to the Tusken camp, where he discovers his mother has been tortured beyond saving by the tribe; she dies in his arms. Heartbroken, Anakin flies into a violent rage and slaughters every single Tusken raider; men, women and even children. left|250px|thumb|Anakin's return to Tatooine. He returns with his mother's body, and tearfully confesses his deed to Padmé, who comforts him. Soon after, Anakin and Padmé travel to Geonosis, hoping to rescue Obi-Wan from Jedi-turned-Sith Lord Count Dooku and his army of Separatists; instead, they are captured and sentenced to be executed. Anakin and Padmé profess their love for each other moments before being rescued by an army of clone troopers and Jedi. Anakin loses his right arm in a lightsaber duel with Dooku; it is later replaced with a prosthetic. Anakin and Padmé then marry in a secret ceremony. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Set three years later, Anakin is a Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars. He and Obi-Wan lead an attempt to rescue Palpatine, who has been kidnapped by Dooku and Separatist leader General Grievous. During the rescue, Anakin defeats Count Dooku in a lightsaber duel, and brutally executes him at Palpatine's urging. When he returns to Coruscant, he meets with Padmé, who tells him she is pregnant with his child. That night, he has a vision of Padmé dying in childbirth; he fears it will come true, as it is similar to visions he had of his mother before she died. Meanwhile, Palpatine names Anakin his personal representative on the Jedi Council; the Council, suspicious of Palpatine's dictatorial power in the Senate, denies Anakin the rank of Jedi Master, and asks him to spy on Palpatine, whom Anakin considers a friend and mentor. Confused and angered by the perceived snub and the instructions to commit what he believes to be treason, Anakin begins to lose faith in the Jedi. Palpatine eventually reveals to Anakin that he is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, the mastermind behind the war, and that the dark side holds the power to save Padmé's life. Conflicted, Anakin reports Palpatine to Jedi Master Mace Windu. Despite orders to remain behind, Anakin follows Windu to the Chancellor's office to ensure Palpatine is captured alive. He walks in on Windu ready to kill Palpatine and intervenes on the Sith Lord's behalf, severing Windu's lightsaber arm; Palpatine then kills Windu with a blast of Force lightning. Desperate to save his wife, Anakin pledges himself to the Sith as Palpatine's apprentice, Darth Vader. On Palpatine's orders, Vader leads an army of clone troopers to kill everyone in the Jedi Temple and then assassinates the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. Padmé meets him there and pleads with him to flee Palpatine's grasp with her. He refuses, saying that his powers are growing enough so that he can overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy with her offering her to fulfill her idealistic visions of a better galaxy. When Obi-Wan emerges from Padmé's ship, Vader accuses her of conspiring against him and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Vader then engages Obi-Wan in a fierce lightsaber duel, which ends when Obi-Wan severs Vader's legs and remaining organic arm. Vader slides too close to a lava river and catches fire, sustaining life-threatening third-degree burns all over his body. With bitter regret, Obi-Wan retrieves the former jedi's lightsaber and leaves him to die. Not long afterwards, Palpatine rescues the crippled and disfigured Vader, and reconstructs his apprentice's ruined body with the cybernetic limbs and black armor first seen in A New Hope. When Vader regains consciousness, Palpatine tells him Padmé died as a result of Vader's anger. The news of her death breaks what remains of Vader's good spirit and he screams in despair. He is last seen alongside Palpatine and a young Grand Moff Tarkin viewing the construction of the first Death Star setting up A New Hope. ''Return of the Jedi'' 23 years later, in Return of the Jedi, ''Anakin redeems himself by killing Palpatine who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Windu warned him about, as well as the true reason for his wife's death. Refusing to watch his only son die, he hurls his former Sith Master over a pit's railing, avenging Padme, his past crimes, and himself. However, Palpatine's lightning shorts out Anakin's life-support system, mortally wounding him. He dies in Luke's arms, after looking at his son "with his own eyes". Later, he appears to Luke as a spirit, along with Yoda and Obi-Wan. Video games Disney INFINITY Anakin Skywalker is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Portrayals Sebastian Shaw appeared in the final scenes of Return of the Jedi when he was unmasked by Luke and died in his arms. He later appeared as the ghost of Anakin along with Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, this scene was later edited so the Hayden Christensen Anakin appeared as his ghost. Jake Lloyd was chosen from over 3000 prospective child actors to play Anakin in The Phantom Menace. Casting director Robin Gurland initially thought Lloyd was too young to play the role; however, upon another meeting several years later, Gurland believed Lloyd was an appropriate choice for the part. Hayden Christensen played the older Anakin in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith; he also donned Darth Vader's armor for the final scenes of the latter film. Mat Lucas voiced Anakin for the 2003 Clone Wars animated TV series and in various Star Wars video games, while Matt Lanter voiced the character in the CGI The Clone Wars film and subsequent 2008 The Clone Wars animated TV series. For the 2004 Special Edition DVD release of Return of the Jedi, Hayden Christensen reprised his role as Anakin, with the look and appearance he had in Revenge of the Sith, by replacing Sebastian Shaw as Anakin's spirit in the final scene of the film during the celebration of the fall of the Empire. Attractions Anakin appears as a meetable character at Disney's Hollywood Studios during Star Wars Weekends at the Walt Disney World Resort. Relationships Shmi Skywalker Shmi was Anakin's mother. Anakin was very close to Shmi, after being told by Qui-Gon that he was no longer a slave, he was very reluctant to leave his mother on Tatooine while he went to Coruscant to chase his dreams of becoming a Jedi. Years later, as an adult, Anakin started to sense there something wrong with Shmi, at first, he brushed it off, however after having a vision he could no longer ignore this, unfortunately, it was too late, as Anakin only arrived in time for his mother to see him one last time before she succumbs to the injuries inflicted on her by the Sand People, he becomes so devastated and enraged by her death, that he wipes out the entire tribe of the Sand People who murdered his mother, this was what caused Anakin to develop a fear losing the ones he cares about, and to find a way to stop them dying. Qui-Gon Jinn thumb|250px|Anakin beside Master Qui-Gon. Qui-Qon was Anakin's close friend and unofficial mentor. Anakin first met Qui-Gon on Tatooine, he believed him to be an outlander, however, when he saw Qui-Gon's lightsaber, he realized that he was a Jedi, however, he believed his rank was Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order, although Anakin was later correct by Qui-Gon that his rank was actually Jedi Master. Anakin help Qui-Gon and his friends get the money they needed repair there starship, despite the fact that he barely knew Qui-Gon at the time, the two quickly became close friends. He had a great degree of respect for the Jedi Master, having a lot of concern for him when he barely escaped from Darth Maul during an ambush. He also was not willing to disobey Qui-Gon, at least in terms of the letter of the law; this was most evident when he, in response to R2-D2 asking whether he should return to Naboo, refused as Qui-Gon had earlier told him to "stay in the cockpit" (even though Qui-Gon meant to keep hidden). Qui-Gon's death had devastated him, even years after his death, Anakin still misses his close friend. Padmé Amidala thumb|250px|Anakin and Padme share their first kiss. Padmé was Anakin's wife. Anakin first met Padmé on Tatooine, she was so beautiful he asked her if she was an angel. However, later when he found out she was the Queen of Naboo, he became embarrassed, but at the same time disappointed that she lied to him about who she really was. After he became a member of the Jedi Order, Anakin and Padmé did not see each other for 10 years, however, he never forgot about her as he thought about her every day since they separated. Years later, as an adult, Anakin's crush on Padmé turned into love, when he was assigned to protect her from a unknown bounty Hunter (Jango Fett) on Naboo. When he confessed his romantic feelings for her, Padmé seemingly turned him down, even going as far to point out, because he was a Jedi, it would be impossible for them to be together, however, in truth, Padmé also had romantic feelings for Anakin, as she fell in love with him during the time they spent together on Naboo, as she did not want him to give up his position as a Jedi for her. However, when they were captured on Geonosis, believing they going to die, Padmé confessed her romantic feelings for Anakin; after this they could not deny their romantic feelings for each other, so they secretly got married on Naboo. They had a very good romantic relationship. However, Anakin and Padmé's relationship was sometimes strained do to him being away from long periods as he was a general within the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, fighting in the Clone Wars. In Revenge of the Sith, after Anakin returns from a battle, Padmé informs him that she is pregnant, he becomes happy that they were both going to be parents, however, when he sees a vision of Padmé dying in childbirth he becomes concerned for both his wife and unborn child (later revealed to be twins), desperate to find a way to prevent both Padmé and his child from dying, this fear was ultimately one of the main reasons that leads him to fall to the Dark side of the Force. Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan was Anakin's former mentor, friend and father/brother-figure. Anakin first met Obi-Wan on the Naboo Starship, he was the second Jedi that he had encountered, during his early years as Obi-Wan's padawan, he displayed little to no respect for his mentor, likely because he was aware that like the rest of the Jedi Council, didn't believe that he should be trained, and only trained him because it was dying master's last wish to train Anakin as a Jedi, whom he partially viewed as (correctly) inferior. Despite this perception, he stated that Obi-Wan was like a father to him, and claimed that Obi-Wan had the wisdom of Master Yoda and the power of Master Windu. This praise, however, may have been just another expression of Anakin's overconfidence, as he amended that he himself was (correctly) "beyond" Obi-Wan in many ways, and felt Obi-Wan was holding him back from his true potential. his relationship with his master remained complicated and contradictory, partially due to Obi-Wan's doubts about whether he had the ability to train Anakin, something Anakin did not need, especially during that critical time in his life. Frustrated, Anakin would turn to another mentor for advice; Palpatine. Slowly, but surely, master and apprentice formed a special bond throughout Anakin's teenage years. As an adult, despite their special bond, Anakin still had a strained relationship with Obi-Wan, despite this, Anakin was willing to disobey the Jedi Council's orders, and go to Geonosis to rescue him, when he was Count Dooku's prisoner. partly because the Jedi Council ordered him to protect Padmé. There relationship became much better, after Anakin was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, they had a joking relationship, like when Anakin said, "I'll deal with the droids you go and save your girlfriend" (Satine Kryze), Much to Obi-Wan's annoyance, Anakin had great respect for Obi-Wan, and considered him an equal in wisdom only to Master Yoda, and an equal in power only to Master Mace Windu. However, his righteous and prideful attitude clashed with Obi-Wan's more patient and peaceful ways. They would often disagree and engage in verbal jousts about the Jedi Order and the politics of Coruscant, they would argue, sometimes violently, despite his respect for Obi-Wan, there was a few things he disliked about him, he did not like the fact that Obi-Wan, criticize and lectured him on everything he did wrong when he didn't know any better, he did not like the fact Obi-Wan was arrogant, a hypocrite, rarely did the right thing, and he did not like the fact that Obi-Wan never defended him to the Jedi Council, when he was in the same room with them, even when he was right about the Jedi Council, treating him unfairly. During the Clone Wars, Anakin's relationship with Obi-Wan became more and more strained due to the latter, constantly lying to him, and keeping secrets from him. Near the end of the Clone Wars when Obi-Wan asked Anakin to spy on Palpatine (on the orders of the Jedi Council, it is unknown if he was aware that his former master, was the only member of the council that was against that decision), after this Anakin loses complete trust and respect for Obi-Wan. Although they did say goodbye to each other on good terms, before going to Utapau to kill Grievous, this would be the last time they would see each other as friends. Gallery External links *Anakin Skywalker on Wookieepedia nl:Anakin Skywalker Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Cyborgs Category:Anti-heroes Category:Lovers Category:Pilots Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Mechanics Category:Protagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Traitors Category:Reformed characters Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Parents Category:Ghosts Category:Animated characters Category:Sith Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Villains Category:Grandparents Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Characters in video games